Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger
Chōonpa Sentai Gatcharanger (超音波戦隊ガッチャレンジャー Chōonpa Sentai Gatcharenjā translated into English as Ultrasonic Squadron Gatcharanger), will be the 56th entry in the Super Sentai series. It will be produced by Toei and Bandai with concepts from Tatsunoko Productions. It will air on TV Asahi at 5:00 PM every Friday from January 2, 2032 to June 23, 2034, with a total of 130 episodes. The show is the second to be inspired by Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman after Choujin Sentai Jetman, and can best be described as Gatchaman and its sequels Gatchaman II and Gatchaman Fighter combined and done as a proper Super Sentai show with a mecha for each hero and additional heroes (Sixth or Seventh Rangers). In addition, some elements of Gatchaman's American adaptations will be mixed in such as the machine beings 7-Zark-7, 1-Rover-1 and Susan from Battle of the Planets; and character names from Battle of the Planets, G-Force: Guardians of Space and Eagle Riders will be used as aliases and code-names for most of the characters. It will be translated by Saban Brands for American and other English-speaking television audiences as Power Rangers: Hypersonic Heroes. Plot Over thirty years ago to the contemporary time, the criminal organization known as Galactor was just another mafia in the mold of the Cosa Nostra (Sicilian Mafia), the Yakuza of Japan, the Triads of China, and other mafias and mobs of Earth. They operated conventionally in regular trades (assassination, human trafficking, extortion, counterintelligence and money laundering), until an alien calling itself the Luminous Spirit of the planets Spectra and Selectol in the Andromeda Galaxy arrived and took command. The operatives of Galactor called this new arrival Leader X, and X began a search for the chance to create the brightest and most brutal beings who could surpass X and rule the galaxies near and far. Usurping and absorbing all the other criminal syndicates in the world, Galactor began to accumulate more resources from the shadows - and yet it was dealt a major blow by one of its primary operatives planted in America's government, President Donald J. Trump, having been served impeachment and dwindling prospects for the 2020 election. With Trump and his ilk shooed out, a more United Nations and climate-friendly administration began taking action. During the first months of the new civilization, an unknown force carried out a string of assassinations on the ruling party of North Korea leading to the collapse of the nation and its absorption into its southern neighbor to become a single Korea. Without a doubt, those in the international counterintelligence communities knew that only Galactor was capable of a stunt like this. With a number of operatives in Galactor having grown disillusioned and disgusted with the atrocities being committed, two of its science operatives named Giuseppe and Katarina Asakura (both Sicilians of Japanese descent) tried to defect. They were murdered by their own comrades, but left behind a primary school-aged son George who was also presumed dead, but survived with a vengeful hatred for Galactor. In the meantime, X had their greatest scientists discover breakthroughs in genetic manipulations, bionics, and enhancements to make their dreams a reality. In order to combat climate change and promote responsible living across the stars, the United Nations and America's scientific groups which included NASA, banded together to form the Intergalactic Science Organization which would perfect spaceflight to allow for travel that appeared to exceed the speed of light, facilitate clean-ups and revivals of natural heritage and resource sites, and promote processes of terraforming to create sustainable space colonies on other planets and moons for humanity using ecologically friendly resources and renewable energies. But the forces of Galactor are about to take their boldest steps towards both the overthrow of the human race and total intergalactic domination. To combat the forces of Galactor; the Intergalactic Science Organization's most renown scientist Dr. Kozaburō Nambu, his machine assistants 7-Zark-7, 1-Rover-1 and Susan recruit a "science ninja team" that use enhanced biological and bionic superpowers similar to the birds their bird style costumes are modeled on, as well as advanced machines, weapons and fighting styles to stop Galactor and its new leaders - Lord Berg Katse and Lady Gel Sadra. At first consisting of five youths which include Kenneth Washio the Eagle, George "Joe" Asakura the Condor, Jun Shiratori the Swan, Jinpei Tsubakurou the Swallow and Ryu Nakanishi the Owl; two more will join to form Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger! Characters Gatcharangers/Jet Rangers # G1 the Eagle/Eagle Jet Ranger - Kenneth "Ken" Washio # G2 the Condor/Condor Jet Ranger - George "Joe" Asakura # G3 the Swan/Swan Jet Ranger - Jun Shiratori # G4 the Swallow/Swallow Jet Ranger - Jinpei Tsubakurou # G5 the Owl/Owl Jet Ranger - Ryu Nakanishi # G6 the Crane/Crane Jet Ranger - Maria Roberts # G7 the Vulture/Vulture Jet Ranger - Hawk Getz The Intergalactic Science Organization * Director Anderson * Dr. Kozaburō Nambu * Dr. Sylvia Pandora * 7-Zark-7 * 1-Rover-1 * Susan Red Impulse Squadron # Red Impulse Leader - Kentaro Washio # Red Impulse 2 - Masaki # Red Impulse 3 - Onishi # Red Impulse 4 - Itsuko Marai # Red Impulse 5 - Atticus Roberts Galactor *Leader X/Luminous One/Great Spirit/Spectra/Selectol/Computor/Cybercom/Lord Zortek *Lord Berg Katse/Lord Zoltar Gallack (Male Form) and Lady Mala Gallack (Female Form)/Dark Lord Zol Galactor/Lukan/Solaris *Lady Gel Sadra/Ms. Veronica Tompkins/Dark Lord Mallanox/Gel Sadora/Samantha Nancy Aikens "Sammie" Pandora *Blackbirds *Devil Star Assassins *Startroops *Iron Beast Mecha Other Villains *Count Egobossler/Dark Lord Mallanox (Phony)/Happy Boy *Count Mechandol *Commander Kempler Arsenal Transformation and Communication Devices *G-Bracelet Personal Weapons #Birdrang #Harpoon Pistol #Bird Sword #Wing Daggers #Titans' Trident #Talon Bow #Bird Scepter Combined Weapon *Gatcha Blaster Other Weapons #Miniature Bombs #Feather Darts #Yo-Yo #Bolas Mecha G-Machines (Jet Zord System) Legend: ◆ pilot Zord, ✶ team-piloted Zord, ❖ aux Zord, ➲ carrier Zord : Raptor God Phoenix/Gatchaspartan (Raptor Phoenix Megazord) ✶ ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ :*God Phoenix/Phoenix Robo (Phoenix Jet Megazord) ✶ ♦♦♦♦♦ :*#G1 Red Eagle (Eagle Jet Zord) ♦ :*#G2 Blue Condor (Condor Jet Zord) ♦ :*#G3 Pink Swan (Swan Jet Zord) ♦ :*#G4 Yellow Swallow (Swallow Jet Zord) ♦ :*#G5 Green Owl (Owl Jet Zord) ♦ :*Raptor Fighter/Raptor Robo (Raptor Jet Megazord) ✶ ♦♦ :**G6 White Crane (Crane Jet Zord) ♦ :**G7 Black Vulture (Vulture Jet Zord) ♦ Episodes Season 1 #Ken the Eagle and Dr. Kozaburo Nambu 1 #Ken the Eagle and Dr. Kozaburo Nambu 2 #Joe the Condor and Director Anderson 1 #Joe the Condor and Director Anderson 2 #Jun the Swan and 7-Zark-7 1 #Jun the Swan and 7-Zark-7 2 #Jinpei the Swallow and 1-Rover 1 1 #Jinpei the Swallow and 1-Rover 1 2 #Ryu the Owl and Susan 1 #Ryu the Owl and Susan 2 #Launch Phoenix Robo #Gatchaman Vs. Turtle King #Welcome to Center Neptune #MOTD 1 #MOTD 2 #Beach Episode #MOTD 3 #MOTD 4 #Lord Berg Katse 1 #Lord Berg Katse 2 #Lady Gel Sadra 1 #Lady Gel Sadra 2 #Leader X 1 #Leader X 2 #Red Impulse Squadron 1 #Red Impulse Squadron 2 Season 2 #Red Impulse Squadron 3 #Red Impulse Squadron 4 #MOTD 5 #MOTD 6 #MOTD 7 #Dr. Sylvia Pandora 1 #Dr. Sylvia Pandora 2 #Dr. Sylvia Pandora 3 #MOTD 8 #MOTD 9 #MOTD 10 #Maria the Crane 1 #Maria the Crane 2 #Maria the Crane 3 #Maria the Crane 4 #MOTD 11 #MOTD 12 #MOTD 13 #MOTD 14 #Christmas Episode #MOTD 15 #MOTD 16 #MOTD 17 #MOTD 18 #Hawk the Vulture 1 #Hawk the Vulture 2 Season 3 #Hawk the Vulture 3 #Hawk the Vulture 4 #Raptor Robo 1 #Raptor Robo 2 #MOTD 19 #MOTD 20 #MOTD 21 #MOTD 22 #MOTD 23 #MOTD 24 #Gatchaspartan 1 #Gatchaspartan 2 #Gatchaspartan 3 #MOTD 25 #MOTD 26 #MOTD 27 #MOTD 28 #MOTD 29 #"The Summer, the Beach, and the Catalinan Crayfish!"/"Once More Unto the Beach" #MOTD 30 #MOTD 31 #MOTD 32 #MOTD 33 #MOTD 34 #Death of the Red Impulse Commander 1 #Death of the Red Impulse Commander 2 Season 4 #Death of the Red Impulse Commander 3 #Death of the Red Impulse Commander 4 #MOTD 35 #MOTD 36 #The Saga of Count Egobossler, Mechandol and Kempler 1 #The Saga of Count Egobossler, Mechandol and Kempler 2 #MOTD 37 #The Saga of Count Egobossler, Mechandol and Kempler 3 #The Saga of Count Egobossler, Mechandol and Kempler 4 #MOTD 38 #MOTD 39 #Death of Director Anderson 1 #Death of Director Anderson 2 #Death of Director Anderson 3 #Death of Director Anderson 4 #MOTD 40 #MOTD 41 #MOTD 42 #MOTD 43 #Christmas Episode #MOTD 44 #MOTD 45 #MOTD 46 #MOTD 47 #Lady Gel Sadra Unmasked 1 #Lady Gel Sadra Unmasked 2 Season 5 #Lady Gel Sadra Unmasked 3 #Lady Gel Sadra Unmasked 4 #Death of Dr. Kozaburo Nambu 1 #Death of Dr. Kozaburo Nambu 2 #Death of Dr. Kozaburo Nambu 3 #Death of Dr. Kozaburo Nambu 4 #The Crescent Coral Reef Base/Center Neptune's Self Destruction #Lord Berg Katse Unmasked 1 #Lord Berg Katse Unmasked 2 #Lord Berg Katse Unmasked 3 #Lord Berg Katse Unmasked 4 #Death of Dr. Sylvia Pandora 1 #Death of Dr. Sylvia Pandora 2 #Death of Dr. Sylvia Pandora 3 #Death of Dr. Sylvia Pandora 4 #Twilight for Joe the Condor #Defeat of Galactor 1 #The Black Hole Operation #Defeat of Galactor 2 #Redemption of Lord Berg Katse #Defeat of Galactor 3 #Destruction of Leader X #Defeat of Galactor 4 #Lady Gel Sadra's Sacrifice #Defeat of Galactor 5 #Rebirth of Joe the Condor Songs *'Opening (JAPAN): '''Gatchaman's Song *'Closing (JAPAN):' Destroy Galactor! *'Opening (USA): Go Go Power Rangers (Hypersonic) *'''Closing (USA): Go Go Power Rangers (Hypersonic) - Instrumental Version *'Raptor' God Phoenix: Instrumental Theme to Battle of the Planets (Hoyt Curtin) Development Reception Notes References External Links Category:Tokusatsu Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Earth Technology Category:Wild Beast Category:Sentai Season Category:Power Rangers Season Category:Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger Category:Gatcharanger